


Slenderman gets a mouth...and a tongue

by ankheclipse



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Jeff/Slendy, Kind of fluffy, M/M, Yaoi, first time writing in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankheclipse/pseuds/ankheclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got bored and decided to write something short and fun...</p>
<p>I haven't written anything in the Creepypasta fandom yet, but I thought I'd give it a whirl! And while I'm a fan of the super Dom/Sub that Slendy and Jeff usually get up to, I decided to go a bit fluffier with this one. :><br/>*Not to say I won't do something kinky in the future, keep an eye out if you want to see more.*</p>
<p>Anyway, hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it. *wipes blood from nose*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slenderman gets a mouth...and a tongue

Sometimes when Jeff kissed Slendy he could have swear he felt teeth behind the taut skin of his face. And if what his friend had said was true, it all made sense now. “Did you have a mouth, a long time ago?”  
Slendy looked over at him, wondering how he got that conclusion. He certainly hadn’t ever led him to believe it was true. He cocked his head to the side in confusion and Jeff sat on the bed next to him, “It’s just...I have this friend. And he says that you should be able to...have a mouth.”

Slendy narrowed his eyes, even though there was no eyeball to show for it. He nodded his head slowly, still curious about a great many things. Jeff’s eyes lit up, “Really? Like, it grew over or something?”  
He nodded again. This “friend” obviously knew what he/she was talking about.  
“Would you ever want a mouth again?” Jeff licked his lips, and Slendy could tell he obviously thought it would be a good idea. He shrugged and Jeff reached up to run a hand along his face, “I bet you would look great with a mouth…Do you have any teeth? or a tongue?”  
Another nod and Jeff couldn’t help a teensy groan, “You have a tongue?”  
Slenderman smiled and took a pen out of the desk. He knew where his mouth had once been, and with a little help from the mirror, he drew a dashed line across his old lips.  
Jeff giggled at the crude art and kissed his lips softly. “I think you would be nice with a mouth.”  
Slenderman picked Jeff up, they were more the same height when Jeff’s legs were wrapped around his waist and his tentacles were cradling him so he could relax. Jeff smiled and locked his fingers behind Slendy’s neck, looking at his face and wondering if what Hugh told him had been right. All Slendy’s many appendages were holding him securely and he felt one slide away. Curious, he watched a tentacle snake its way through the air, open a drawer, and pull out a small knife. Jeff knew a normal person would have been worried, but he just smiled and wondered what his freaky lover had in mind. Slenderman drew the knife between them, letting Jeff take it.  
“What’s this for?” he flexed his legs a little, trying not to get too excited. Slendy dragged a finger along the dashed line on his face.  
“Wait...you want this? You want me to...cut you a mouth?”

He nodded, tipping his head perfectly. 

Jeff didn’t need to be asked twice and the only thing that stopped him from slashing it across the white face was a sense of artistic accountability. He looked at the line for a moment, placing the knife exactly on the dark marker, and smiled. He had forgotten about not getting aroused and licked his lips excitedly. The knife went in easily, and Slendy didn’t so much as flinch. His pain threshold always turned Jeff on and he slid the knife slowly across the line, trying to make it as straight as possible. The tip of the knife hit something hard, and he could tell he was sliding it along teeth. His eyes were wide with anticipation and he kept cutting, so anxious to see what it would look like. Once the line ended, it took all of his self control to pull the knife out and he let it clang to the ground. Blood flowed freely from the newly formed mouth and a long tongue flicked out, tracing it’s new escape. Jeff didn’t dare blink, in case it were all a dream, and he put his hands on the sides of Slendy’s face, “oh my god…” he breathed, his mouth completely dry, “That’s .... the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” He meant every word and couldn’t resist pressing his mouth against his gruesome handy work. Slendy didn’t mind the pain and kissed him deeply. Jeff’s body refused to be ignored and he rocked his hips against Slenderman’s stomach while he kissed him. Blood moistened his mouth and he couldn’t believe how much it turned him on, knowing that Slendy’s mouth was bigger than his was. He felt like he was going to get swallowed into his lover and choked as Slendy’s long tongue went down his throat. Slendy slowly pulled his tongue out of Jeff’s throat, licking the inside of Jeff’s blood filled mouth as he pulled away. He had already wrapped a tentacle around Jeff’s torso, teasing his shirt off slowly, and another was binding his arms together, pulling them above his head. The teenager was gasping as he thrust himself against Slendy’s stomach, trying to get some release. Slendy pulled him off and lay him on the bed, still bound tightly. “Oh...oh god no.” Jeff pleaded, trembling as his rhythm was interrupted, “oh, I was so close.” he gritted his teeth and tried to wriggle away. Slenderman used his arms to quickly unzip his jeans and yank them around his ankles while he continued to squirm. “OH, Slendy.” Jeff moaned, finally opening his eyes just before Slenderman’s tongue wrapped around his dick. He yelped at the sudden feeling and slammed his head back into the mattress, thrusting his hips up. Slendy smiled at his lover’s response and gripped him tighter as he explored all the things his newly released tongue could do. Jeff tried so hard not to cum; he wanted the feeling to last forever, but no one can blame a horny 17 year old for losing control. He arched his back as his lover’s smooth tongue teased him in ways that he hadn’t thought possible, and coaxed him to a climax. He usually screamed while he came, but this time he couldn’t help crying and begging for Slendy to keep going.  
Semen dripped from Slendy’s mouth onto his lover’s heaving stomach while he crawled over Jeff, a wicked smile on his lips and his tongue licking the combined liquids off his face. A shiver of fear went up Jeff’s back when he saw the bloody smile on the blank face, and he loved it.  
“You are so beautiful.” Jeff said softly, and if his limbs hadn’t been trembling from lack of circulation and over stimulation, he would have pulled him down for a kiss. But Slendy just smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. Jeff’s eyelids fluttered when he felt the mouth on his ear, and breath hit him for the first time, “Thank you.” Slendy answered.  
Jeff’s muscles ached to hear the voice again. It was impossibly deep, and more smooth than he could have imagined. It seeped a sexual command that made Jeff shiver and dripped with ideas that had been pent up too long. Like a long dormant dragon, stretching its wings for the first time in centuries, the voice sounded happy to be let free; And Jeff couldn’t wait to hear what plans it had. 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> This is a chapter set in an AU of mine, so sorry if anything seems out of context. :>


End file.
